


237: “If you were a basket of ingredients on Chopped, what would you be?”

by Queen_Preferences



Series: 365 [237]
Category: Gods Of Egypt (2016)
Genre: 365 Days of Fandoms, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Chopped (TV Show), Drabble, Drabble Collection, God Horus, Immortal Bek, M/M, Random & Short, Random Ingredients
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-08
Updated: 2020-12-08
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:22:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 86
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27963725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queen_Preferences/pseuds/Queen_Preferences
Relationships: Bek/Horus (Gods of Egypt 2016)
Series: 365 [237]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1287065
Comments: 1
Kudos: 14





	237: “If you were a basket of ingredients on Chopped, what would you be?”

**237: “If you were a basket of ingredients on Chopped, what would you be?”**

* * *

“If you were a basket of ingredients on Chopped, what would you be?” 

“Wasabi candy canes, rattlesnake, cinnamon whiskey and chocolate-covered bugs.” Bek answered immediately from the kitchen. 

“Did you just say wasabi candy canes?” Horus slowly spoke trying not to fully judge. 

The immortal only shrugged his shoulders at the god. “You asked and I answered beside I could crush everyone with those ingredients.”

“Wasabi candy canes.”

“Yes wasabi candy canes.”


End file.
